


We'll Meet Again

by TheLindzenator



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Agent Smith - Freeform, Agent Smith x Reader, F/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, The Matrix - Freeform, The Matrix: Reloaded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLindzenator/pseuds/TheLindzenator
Summary: You experience consequences in the Matrix while meditating one day and accidentally find yourself awake in your birth-pod. When your consciousness returns to the Matrix, there's an Agent at your door. Don't worry, he's here to help....Reader can access their true mind and body through deep meditation. She's causing issues in her local server and Smith is there to do what he does best... Fix it. As many times as it takes. Slow burn exploration of the Agent Smith program and a yogi stuck in the Matrix. We'll see where it goes!
Relationships: Agent Smith (The Matrix)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched the Matrix trilogy and have lots of leftover feelings about Agent Smith. Was shocked and dissapointed at the lack of fanfiction for this character. May or may not include sex in the next chapter with the program that hates humanity. Yes, I KNOW it's extremely OOC but c'mon... Hugo Weaving is hot, right? >_>; Anyways, I think this will be a fun and interesting exploration of his character! I'll try to keep it accurate but once that ear piece comes out, all bets are off!  
> >:3c Updates to come! Feedback appreciated. <3

It was a beautiful day for meditation. You woke early, had your tea, and were now sitting alone in your apartment that overlooked the city, sunlight filtering in bright and warm. You closed your eyes, focused on your breathing and let the rest of the world melt away. Despite the chaos and cruelty that seemed to rule the world, you had discovered a deep sense of peace through meditation. Although you were still new at it, it was getting easier to find yourself in that vacuum between conscious awareness and what you could only describe as nothingness. 

However, today as you felt your mind slipping into that dark quiet place there was something different. Something strange… Your awareness of this strange sensation normally might snap you out of your meditation and force you back to consciousness but today, you found yourself able to move past the reaction to examine the strange feeling. Instead, you only observed it. And as you observed it, it grew. 

Your eyes darted back and forth rapidly beneath your lids, seeing yet unseeing. Comprehending and yet not dwelling. Always it came back to calm, even breathing… Another deep, slow breath and you opened your eyes.

The city was gone. You were no longer sitting cross legged on your yoga mat in your sunlit apartment. Instead you observed a body that must have been yours although it didn’t look quite right, you didn’t have metal tubes attached to your arms and legs…

Breathe.

And somehow, you do. Despite being suddenly aware of the warm, thick red liquid against your skin. And realizing that there are tubes stuffed down your nostrils, a larger tube in your mouth and in your throat. You begin to feel panic, fear sinking in at the invasive and all too real sensation of horror overtaking you.

Nightmare. 

This had to be a nightmare. Some terrifying vision you had to escape… You examined the tubes in your arms, slowly, fingers trembling as you felt them. 

Real.

No.

It couldn’t be. Your mind was quickly rejecting the entire experience, unable to comprehend the truth. You must be astral projecting or seeing some alternate reality. This couldn’t be real. This wasn’t real. You closed your eyes tight and tried to calm down, be still. 

Breathe.

It took several minutes of deep breath and concentration, having to bring your mind back to that dark empty place where you once again simply became an observer of your consciousness. Whatever vision you saw while in meditation could be examined… After you woke up. You counted backwards from 10, measuring your breath all the while, and when you finally felt ready to open your eyes, you hesitated. 

What would you do if you opened your eyes and you found yourself still trapped in that strange mucus cage? What if you couldn’t get back to the real world?

No, no. Of course that was ridiculous. It was just a vision. A frightening, nightmarish vision but a vision all the same. “When I open my eyes, I’ll see my apartment.” you thought to yourself. “My plants. My favorite tea mug and yoga mat. I’ll finish my workout, take a shower, and go to work.” 

Everything.

Will. 

Be. 

Normal.

You open your eyes. 

Sunlight.

Relief floods your veins as you look down at yourself, hands roaming over your forearms and legs and finding them blissfully free of wires. Already you begin to feel silly.  
See? Just a vision.

Knock, knock, knock.

Your shoulders jump at the sudden authoritative rapping at your door, your heart suddenly racing in your chest. Fuck, that scared you. You take a deep breath and let it out slowly, hand over your chest, feeling the rise and fall of your breath.

Alive. 

Knock, knock, knock.

Whoever was at your door sure was impatient.

“Coming!” You shout, unfolding your legs and pushing yourself to your feet with a grunt. Your knees creak slightly. How long had you been meditating…? A quick glance at the clock reveals 30 minutes had passed. That was a new record for you! You might feel prouder of yourself if it wasn’t for the unease leftover from the creepy things you had seen. As your bare feet cross the living room to your door, your body gives an involuntary shudder. Perhaps you would take a break from meditating for awhile… You reach for the door handle with confidence but something makes you pause, fingers just brushing the brass knob.

Normally you wouldn’t think twice about opening the door, knowing it was probably a delivery man with something you’d ordered from Amazon but your intuition prickled. Instead of opening the door blindly, you followed your gut and leaned in, putting your eye to the peephole. 

A man in a black suit and tie stood at your door. Who wears sunglasses indoors? Your heart started to pound, warning bells going off in your head and the hair at the back of your neck rising. 

What did this man want? He didn’t look like any delivery man you’d ever seen before and he was empty handed. At least he appeared to be… The man shifted his weight and looked left to right, seeming to be checking the hallway for observers. When he turned his head, you saw a thin almost clear wire peaking from beneath his white collar attached to a tiny speaker in his ear. 

Was he a spy? An undercover cop, maybe?

Whoever he was, he was growing more impatient as he lifted a fist and pounded on the door 3 times hard enough that the chain rattled. Shit. You were sure if you didn’t answer this time, there would be consequences. Your eyes flitted wildly around you, landing on a small pink can of mace on your key ring. You grab it and push the safety off, thumb resting over the button, ready… You take a deep breath and open the door as wide as the chain will allow. A sliver of the man’s pale face appears between the door and the post.

“Can I help you?”

“Ms. L/N?”

“...who wants to know?” You replied, sounding much braver than you felt. Your fingers were gripping the door handle hard, ready to slam it shut at the slightest wrong move from this guy…

The man tilted his head slightly to one side, a brow lifting and a thin smile appeared on his face. It felt wrong. Forced.

“Agent Smith.” He replied at length.

You eyed him warily. 

“What can I do for you, Agent Smith?”

“I have a few questions for you, Ms. L/N, regarding the nature of your most recent experience while engaged in… spiritual practice.” 

At the shock on your face, his smile widened. You felt the floor sway beneath you, gripping tight to the door handle to steady yourself. The vertigo left as quick as it came, leaving you feeling shaken. 

“W-What?”

“Please don’t waste my time pretending you don’t know what I’m referring to,” he sighed. “I have many other housecalls to make today and would prefer expediency in this particular matter. If you don’t mind…” He gestured toward the tiny silver chain preventing him from entering. “This will only take a few minutes.”

You weren’t sure what compelled you to go against your instincts. Perhaps it was your curiosity and wonder at having this man appear after having been witness to your frightening vision that he somehow knew about. Sure, he was here to ask questions but you had a feeling he might also have some answers… If there was an explanation for what you had seen, what you had experienced… 

The latch was off the door in record time. You stepped aside.

“Thank you.” He bowed his head slightly as he stepped past you and into your sunlit apartment, looking like a black dot amongst your mostly white walls and green plants. 

“Uh huh…” You starred after him, wondering if this wasn’t also an extension of that same dream. Your morning kept getting stranger by the second… You dropped your pepper spray back into the bowl near the door, knowing he saw you do it but he didn’t say anything. You swallowed nervously at the lift of his brow. “C-Can I get you something, Agent Smith? Water, coffee--”

“No… thank you. As I said before, I’m a busy man.” He gestured toward her couch. “Sit.”

You obeyed. The sense of bizarre didn’t leave you as you crossed his path and sat yourself on the couch. You sitting cross legged on your sofa in yoga pants and this mysterious Agent Smith standing in front of you, so out of place in your sacred space. You swallowed your discomfort, waiting for him to initiate the next part of the conversation as his gaze hidden behind dark rectangular lenses observed you. 

The silence stretched. You felt yourself starting to sweat. When he finally spoke, you let out a breath you didn’t realize you’d been holding. 

“First, I want you to tell me what you think you saw during your self induced trance. Try to describe in detail the thing you experienced, if you experienced anything at all. What did you see? What did you feel?” His question took you by surprise but it was one you were eager to unload. Telling another person about what you had seen...

“Um, well, I-I…” You felt yourself wither beneath his intimidating gaze. Somehow you knew if you lied, he would be able to tell. You tried again. “I saw… red.” You paused, hesitant until he gave a small nod of encouragement. “Red everywhere. Th-There were… tubes? Attached to my arms and l-legs.” Recalling it now in the real world, telling someone about it somehow made the disturbing images seem more solid, more frightening. “I was hooked up to some kind of machine o-or apparatus? I couldn’t escape. I-It was--”

“Terrifying?” He supplied, his tone sounding amused.

“Yes,” you whispered, feeling on the edge of tears. You curled your arms around yourself for some small comfort. “It was like a nightmare.”

“How did you escape,” He asked, taking a step closer to you. “This… nightmare?”

“I-I dunno,” you replied earnestly, wet eyes finally darting up to look at him. 

“Come now, you must remember. Think. What did you do?” He insisted.

“I-I…breathed.” You blurted, unsure how else to explain it. There was a pregnant pause. When you didn’t say more, he tilted his head.

“You… breathed?” 

“Yes. Well, I didn’t just breath.” you tried to elaborate. “It's a special breath. Breathing. Deep breathing. I uh, deep breathed and came back to my uh… center of consciousness.”

“Center of consciousness…?” He echoed, a smile curling the corners of his mouth. Was he mocking you? “Interesting.”

“How did you know?” You asked. “That I had a...vision?”

Agent Smith regarded you for a moment, head still tilted to one side as he considered something. When he spoke, his smile disappeared.

“What you saw or did not see is the result of an anomaly I have been tracking for some time now. There are those who, like you, are able to access this ‘center of consciousness’ as you so elegantly put it.” He turned and walked toward your open window, casting his unseen eyes toward the city's skyline. “They believe meditation is the key to inner freedom and peace… and yet when they achieve their peace, they find themselves in the very same position you are in, Ms.L/N.”

“...and what position is that?” You dare to ask.

He turns toward you sharply, shoulders black right angles blocking out the sun. His expression is grim and serious. 

“A position of uncertainty. Dis-ease.” He takes measured steps toward you, making you shrink deeper into the sofa cushions. “Your mind becomes stuck between reality and fiction until you are unable to distinguish the two.”

Your eyes are wide as saucers, frightened at what he is saying because it was exactly how you felt. 

“...am I going crazy?” You whispered, body beginning to shake. 

“No,” His tone was suddenly soft. In the blink of an eye, he was sitting beside you, knee brushing yours as he removed the glasses from his face and revealed a pair of steel grey eyes. “The fact that you ask that question proves you’re not beyond saving.” Agent Smith reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small blue pill wrapped in small plastic and foil packaging. “Take this.”

He took your wrist and pressed the small wrapped pill into the palm of your hand, folding your fingers around it tight. Despite your trembling and confusion, you found his authority comforting. His confidence was reassuring. When you looked from your hand to his eyes, you felt yourself compelled to obey. Still…

“What is it?” You ask, holding the pill up between your thumb and index finger. It looked like a generic over-the-counter medicine. There could be anything in the capsule… and you knew better than to accept drugs from random strangers. Even strangers that somehow knew your name, where you lived, and had inexplicable information about you and a vision you’d had during your morning meditation only minutes ago.

“Peace of mind.” He promised, a confident smile coming back to his face. He straightened his posture and stood, slipping the sunglasses from his pocket and replacing them on his face. “If your ‘visions’ persist, contact me immediately.” Here he offered a slim white business card with only his name (Agent Smith) and number printed in a small black font.  
You scrambled to your feet, realizing he was going to leave and tripping over yourself to walk him to the door.

“Th-Thank you, Agent Smith.” You rushed to say, opening the door for him and watching him straighten his already perfect tie as he stepped through the threshold. “I-I will.”

“Good.” He turned back toward you once more, a smile firmly in place. “Have a lovely day, Ms.L/N.”

You couldn’t quite place if he was being genuine or not. The kind scrunch of his brow spoke of emotion but his smile was a little off… Still, you found yourself smiling back and feeling a little better after his visit despite how scared you had first felt when he showed up knocking on your door. 

“You too, Mr.Smith.” You hold the little blue pill in one hand over your chest, breathing out with relief, knowing that his words were true. If you swallowed the blue pill, everything would feel normal again. “Thanks again.”

Agent Smith nodded. “Until next time.” 

He turned and marched himself down the hallway and out of sight, the only evidence he was ever there was the business card and blue pill still clutched in one hand and the fading echo of his footsteps down the hall. You closed the door with a soft click, panic creeping back over your shoulders in his absence as his final words rang in your head…

Until next time…?


End file.
